


really?

by snufkinkin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, LITTLE DOES HE KNOW, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Stargazing, but also a dumbass, he is crushing HARD, joshler - Freeform, these idiots istg, tyler feels the same way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkinkin/pseuds/snufkinkin
Summary: josh didn't think this through.or, a fic where josh confesses to tyler when they're out at midnight and it's short and fluffy.[older work; I don't ship or write for this ship anymore but im still going to keep it up since some people seemed to like it.]





	really?

it was the middle of the night when tyler woke josh up and told him he wanted to go on a walk. and josh agreed.

the two were currently out on some old hiking trail, where they stopped to sit down on a bench. the sky was pitch black and you could clearly see the stars from where they were sitting. josh looked over at tyler, whose hair was still a mess, who still had his pajamas on, who wore a dopey little smile on his face as he watched the stars blinking in the sky. and he realized something.

he cleared his throat. “tyler, there's something i need to tell you.”

“hmm?” tyler quietly hummed in acknowledgement, not shifting his eyes over from the night sky.

“well, i don't really actually know how i'm gonna phrase this. i mean, i didn't like, plan this or anything. um,” he stuttered. tyler finally looked at josh. he looked kind of worried and he said, “dude, you didn't murder someone, did you?” josh laughed a little. _i think that would be easier to confess than what i'm about to do._

"uh, no. i just- it's just hard,” he tried to explain. “i just figured this would be a good time to do this, since i don't know when i'm gonna have another chance again.” he glanced at tyler before projecting his gaze to a nearby tree.

“and i don't know if you feel the same way, or if i completely misunderstood everything that's happened between us, but i need to get this off my chest. so," he turned to tyler and took a deep breath, “i guess im doing this.” tyler now looked confused.

josh paused for a second.

“sorry,” he apologized about nothing in particular. “i don't know if you'll totally hate me or-”

cutting him off, tyler said, “woah, there's no way i could actually hate you.” _but you could though._ josh sighed.

“okay, just. say no, or run away or something if you don't want me to do this.”

he leaned in slowly, still nervous about what he was doing. it looked like tyler's sleep-deprived brain was finally staring to catch on though, meaning it was too late to back out of this. soon enough, josh felt tyler's lips on his own. tyler's eyes widened and he jerked back a bit, making josh lean out of the kiss. they were looking at each other and tyler's mouth opened like he was about to say something, but no sound came out. as if he'd just realized what he's done, josh's eyes widened as well and he looked away. 

_i ruined everything._

“i'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that. this was a bad idea, i- i should just go,” he said quickly, standing up. he'd just began to walk away as he heard tyler's voice. “wh- wait, okay, let me get this straight.” he stopped and turned to look at tyler, who had also stood up.

“so, you kiss me, essentially confessing your love for me, and then you just... walk away?” tyler said accusingly. he didn't really look angry, although his voice kind of sounded like it. it was josh's turn to be confused.

“i mean you didn't really react in any other way than jumping back, so it looked like you didn't like it and-” he was once again interrupted by tyler.

“josh. i didn't say no, you gave me more than enough time to do that,” he said. josh furrowed his eyebrows at this. “wait, do you mean...?” tyler knew what he was asking and smiled bashfully, glancing away.

“i like you,” he said, looking back at josh.

it felt like josh's whole world exploded when tyler said those three words. 'like' was such a childish word to use in this context and yet it meant everything to josh. his mouth was gaped open. he was at a loss for words, but he finally managed to squeak out a “really?” and tyler laughed his stupidly beautiful laugh and everything felt like a dream.

“yeah.”

“can i kiss you?”

tyler rolled his eyes playfully.

“obviously.”

it was the middle of the night when josh walked up to tyler and kissed him without restraint. and tyler kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> what have i become, writing joshler instead of sleeping


End file.
